Henry Wu
Henry Wu (Chinese:吳亨利) is a Jurassic World minifigure released in 2015, based on the character portrayed by B.D. Wong in the film Jurassic World, as well as the original movie Jurassic Park. Background Dr. Henry Wu was the chief geneticist for Jurassic Park and was responsible for creating the dinosaurs. He is a slender man at thirty-three years old. After the unfortunate incident at Jurassic Park, Dr. Henry Wu returned to Isla Nublar in November of 1994 to assist the clean up teams in cataloging specimen numbers, and to identify exactly how the animals were breeding. Despite the island’s presence of seemingly same sex animals, it was the inclusion of amphibian DNA which he himself had underestimated. Dr. Wu noted that the inclusion of DNA sequences from several species of amphibians including the Common Reed Frog (Hyperolius viridiflavus) adapted extremely well to the cloned DNA of the dinosauria - eventually enabling the animals to change their sex through a chemical trigger which disintegrated the female organs to create male sex organs. This event intrigued Dr. Wu and inspired him to write the book ‘The Next Step: An Evolution of God’s Concepts’ in 1995. Within its pages he included a theory claiming that, with the right tools and research, he could bring brand new species into fruition by the combination of various species. “Much like selective breeding within domestic animals,” he writes, “but with this, we would be combining several species into one new animal. Today's technological limitation means we are decades away from achieving this, maybe even fifty years away, but who knows, hopefully in my life time we could see it become a reality.” By May of 1997, Dr. Wu and his research team at a financially struggling InGen had successfully combined several species of plant life together giving birth to the Karacosis wutansis (or Wu Flower) which gained world-wide media attention, including the attention of Simon Masrani - who incidentally acquired InGen the following year. The son of a close friend to the now late John Hammond, Simon Masrani promoted Dr. Wu within the ranks of the InGen company in December of 2000 and brought the scientist onto the Jurassic World project. Dr. Henry Wu was instantly looked at as a valued member of the Masrani company, proving his unique skill not only as a successful scientist, but a great visionary. LEGO.com Description Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variants Notes * His bug in amber is a redesigned Moon Stone piece from the Monster Fighters theme. * His legs and torso are similar to Curt Connors from ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroe''s, but in black sweatshirt and gray pants. * He is the third minifigure to have Light Royal Blue hands. Other beings are Scientist and the Yeti from 71002 Minifigures Series 11. * He will be included as a pre-order bonus from Target for ''LEGO Jurassic World''. * Henry Wu was portrayed by B.D. Wong who also played Dr. Hugo Strange in Gotham ''and voiced Li Shang in ''Mulan. * He is the only character from the original Jurassic Park film that was made physically in 2015. ** Additionally, B.D. Wong is the only actor from the first film to reprise his role, although Richard Attenborough would have reprised his role as John Hammond had he not passed away. Appearances * 75919 Indominus Rex Breakout * 75927 Stygimoloch Breakout Video Game Appearances * LEGO Jurassic World Gallery DrWu CH image detail 744w.jpg Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:Jurassic World Minifigures